The present invention relates generally to a device mounting system and more specifically to an apparatus and method including one or more flexible shape-retaining shafts for engaging, holding and pointing “things” (e.g., imaging devices like cameras, DVR, microphones, and audio or video recorders and the like) and for transitioning into a porting mode to enhance portability of both the “thing” and of the mounting system, the porting mode most preferably including neck/shoulder straps made from elements of the mounting system.
Portability is an important characteristic of many devices in use today, and in many cases the usefulness of the device is directly related to its efficiency in a portable mode. One particular class of device for which this is true is the class of imaging devices. This class includes portable cameras of all sorts including digital cameras and video cameras. These portable cameras range widely in size from the very small to the barely portable. Common uses of the portable camera include applications requiring particularly steady positioning and operation as well as remote operation.
The camera art has developed the tripod as a relatively stable mounting system for engaging and holding the portable camera. It satisfies the requirements of providing a platform for steady positioning and operation, and permits easy remote operation. Many different tripods have been developed to address concerns with size and weight, as well as to adapting a camera to an imaging environment.
Tripods have an inherent disadvantage in that they require a stable, nearly planar surface upon which to be set up. Telescoping legs make the tripod somewhat adaptable to uneven surfaces. It is often the case that the more complex and adaptable the tripod, the more inconvenient and difficult it is to setup. The more inconvenient and difficult it is to setup a tripod directly inhibits its use notwithstanding its usefulness.
The art has seen solutions to some of the drawbacks of the tripod, such as the requirement for a suitable, nearly flat, stable surface upon which to setup. One solution has been to mount a camera to the tripod, then lash the tripod to another nearby object using separate cords such as one or more bungee cords.
The present invention makes use of flexible shape-retaining shafts. It is known to provide flexible shape-retaining shafts in other contexts, such as for illumination systems or other lightweight device to be powered from an attendant portable electronic device. For example, the Snakelight Flexible Flashlight available from Black and Decker, 626 Hanover Pike, Hampstead, Md. 21074 as well as the Flylight™ and the FlyFan™ available from Kensington Technology Group, 2000 Alameda de las Pulgas, Second Floor, San Mateo, Calif. 94403-1289 are examples of prior art devices that have flexible shape-retaining shafts for positioning a device in a desired location.
The Snakelight provides a self-powered flashlight unit for hands-free lighting by bending, coiling draping or wrapping the flexible core in virtually any way to direct a light at one end as desired. The Flylight™ and the Flyfan™ provide for devices powered from the batteries of a portable electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer) through a port (e.g., a USB port of the laptop). Each device has a specialized function and includes a powered option for an active component integrated into a head of the device.
The referenced patent application provided an apparatus and solution that increased usefulness and decreased some challenges associated with using a mounting system (e.g., a tripod) with a portable electronic device (e.g., an imaging device).
However useful during use, one of the challenges remaining with mounting systems, including flexible mounting systems, is how to carry and arrange your mounting system as you move from location to location. The flexible mounting system of the incorporated patent application eases some of the difficulties of moving the mounting system but further improvement in this regard would be more convenient for users. What is needed is a flexible mounting system and method that eases challenges associated with relocating a stationary mounting system used with portable devices, typically portable electronic pointing devices.